To Protect
by zoteria
Summary: After an encounter with Gods and SHIELD in Puente Antiguo while visiting her cousin Darcy, Jay is involved with all the ruckus and end up meeting the Avengers and forming special bond with the Cap. Through all that, the danger, fear, happiness and laugh her feelings for him would begin to evolve into something else, and after proving someone is innocent danger is lurking near.


**So I went back and read through this and decided to fix some things and add anothes few, trying to better my story and hopefully my grammar has improve over the years since posting this back on 2016 :v**

 **As with before this will go through MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) but with have some different relationship and in some parts will most likely go AU, I as of right now don't know if CA:CW was going to be part of this story, or go more into AU territory... I did try to keep the character in line and with the same personality as in the movies.**

 **Couples:**

 **TonyxPepper, ClinxLaura, BrucexBetty, ThroxJane, LokixDarcy, NatashaxBucky, and StevexOC**

 **I hope you like my mess of a story and leave me reviews to know what you think about this better version!**

 **DECLAIMER: I own nothing, if I did things would have go differently.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jay look at the sky again before turning to watch the intense activity of the inside of the house, were Erik Selvig, Jane Foster and her cousin Darcy Lewis were reading and taking notes of the various storms and comparing it to the one in which their new friend Thor Odinson, God of Thunder had arrived a week and a half ago and see if they could find a pattern that match to find him, after all he has gone to his home, Asgard, to fight his brother and avoid more troubles for Midgar.

Thinking of all that has happened since meeting the blond guy that appear to have more muscle than brain cells at first glance, leave her with a smile on her face remembering the few days spend on trying to figure out the hurricane that have become their lives.

She was one of the first in accept that they weren't alone in the universe, not that in the past she hasn't think it wasn't a possibility it just was something she don't tend to ponder much what with work and life in general.

This was followed close by Jays' dear cousin Darcy Lewis, that was a few years older than her and now called herself the Taser Queen, for begin the only one to take Thor out with said weapon of choice, since then the brunette has been more confident and sassy than what Jane Foster, Darcy's boss would have like to. Thanks to both Darcy and Jay obsession with pop culture and constantly watching movies of all sort, that made them take it all (from out of space prince-god, legendary warriors coming out of nowhere and robots destroying a small town) almost without even blinking and with a good amount of excitement, at least after the danger has pass that is.

Now, S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been that fun, Jay thought turning her attention from a chart of number detailing measure of storms and other things she just couldn't understand that much, to the outside of their current location.

After they have taken their belonging including Darcy's iPod and Jay's new HP laptop, the brunette has been irritable and in a bad mood, getting in the nerves not only of Jane and Erik, but her little cousin too, but then everything with Thor has happen, his friends' appearance out of fucking no-where and then… it.

Jay shutter at the thought of it, going pale and having to put down the sheets so no one would notice her ice-cold hands tremble.

That thing made of metal, called the Destroyer, kind of an ominous name If you ask Jay, has come barreling into town and pretty much shit hit the fan quickly; almost destroying everything in his wake, starting with the little town of Puente Antiguo and the people within it. Darcy and Jay have been sure that that was it, their lives together with the ones of the others inhabitants of the town would be gone as if it never existed at all.

But then, the blond guy they have befriend has gone to try and reasone with it, and the next second the two cousins know is that Thor was hit by the robot and the fall had probably kill him.

Jane had scream while Erik was holding her, Darcy own incredulous stare was fixed on the unmoving form of Thor mumbling curses and Jay had feel like everything had just turn to ice, so surreal. They were all positive then, that everyone would die.

That is until Thor stood up all mighty power back, and 'Badass' as Darcy whisper to Jay in between the chaos, both their eyes fixed on their blond friend while he fights the robot with his hammer; and then the next thing they all know is that he was gone and all they have left is a broken town and a bunch of MIB guys running around doing damage control and assessing the situation.

One of the agent, the one that Darcy so kindly called 'iPod stealer', have round them in the same place, ironically the house where they have been staying while doing research and after some ominous call by phone the next thing they know is that the equipment was begin brought back and the fourth of them must had an unfortunate meeting with the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in a few days to decide what they would do with them all.

Now, Jay thought, taking the results to Darcy who would put it in the computer, they all were waiting for the call to inform them that their presence was required in the site that was built in short days to be the place were S.H.I.E.L.D was operating from Puente Antiguo. None of them were particularly enthusiast about it.

"All right Boss-Lady, time to have a shut eye nap, tomorrow we will continue with this manhunt" Darcy said, covering her mouth when a yawn attempt to go out.

At the obvious protest of the young scientist, Erik, and Darcy with the help of Jay, convince the good women to go to be, so she would be more awake to deal with the data and finding Thor. Once the three of them were sure that Jane wouldn't be back up and working until she drops dead the rest of them went to bed too.

"I hope we can get Thor back soon, Jay… I don't want to imagine what Boss-Lady will do if it takes us much more time to find him" mutter the brunette while changing from her daily garments to sleeping ones. They both share a room, while Erik and Jane have one of their own, Jay after all was just visiting her cousin and not actually working for the astrophysics, even thou the young girl has learn one or two things while staying with them and helping a bit.

"Indeed, I hope so too" Jay nod, stifling a yawn of her own. She was tired, hasn't been sleeping so well since the incident, as the two dark hair girls were calling it.

"I'm curious of what they are going to do with us… those guys, S.H.I.E.L.D, or whatever they call themselves" Darcy mumble against her pillow almost falling asleep.

"I'm not too exited to found that out anytime soon" was the reply her cousin had, thou the girl with blue eyes didn't hear her, she has fallen asleep already.

Unfortunately, the very next day they were called to attend the meeting that would decide their future.

They were guided to a room with a long table with multiples chairs were an unknow agent told them to sit and wait, making them more than a bit nervous about the meeting. Jay thought what their possible future could be, the scientists and her cousin would surely be asked to continue with their work or so the younger of them all thought, but she, an unassuming and none-important person that wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place, well the future wasn't looking as bright as the others.

Jays' life was back in New York, with her tiny one room one-bathroom apartment and her crappy job at a local restaurant in Brooklyn, not galivanting in the desert with two brilliant scientists and an underpay political science intern chasing storms and stuff; but she has decided to go visit her favorite cousin at Puente Antiguo when given her first free weeks from work, that one and a half weeks were supposed to be her vacation.

Jay thought sourly, that she'll never ever again would complain of the family reunions again.

"So…" Darcy said uncomfortable with the silence in the conference room, looking around but only coming to see the walls and a lonely table holding an instant coffee maker with some empty cups. "Do you think they will zap our memory with a cool gadget like in Men in Black or murder us and throw our bodies in the desert?"

"Hopefully, neither" mutter Jay under her breath, watching Jane across her seat having gone a bit pale at those possible things.

"Well, I, myself I'm particularly fond of conserving my brain and body intact and alive for that matter" the brunette keeps saying, starting to tap her foot under the table as a show of nerves. Or impatience.

"We'll see what this meeting hold" grumble Erik with a sourly face, but otherwise say nothing else.

"I don't want to die so young, I still have things to do, and Jay!" Darcy said turning to point at her little cousin who was sitting beside her and having a staring contest with the table with a furrowing brow. "Your only eighteen even tho you don't really look like it, you still have like a million things that you want to do, like sell your novels and become famous author and stuff!"

"Darcy, we still don't know what they are going to do with us" Jane protest but in her face, you could notice some nervousness too. "Let's just stay calms and wait, that is all we can do for now"

 ******Break******

Well this no one see it coming, that was for sure. Jay still could not believe that the last three hours really happened.

By the time that finally something happen their nerves were about to be shot for the waiting, and Darcy was just about to combust in her seat from the frustration of doing nothing and babbling none-stop filling the heavy silence that have befallen, when suddenly the door open and a tall black man dressed from top to bottom in black leather clothes and an eye patch enter the room quietly followed by Agent Coulson and then none other than Tony Stark, famous genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist talking a mile per minute while checking his phone.

The fourth people previously in the room wet still and wide eye at the newcomers.

"Oh, come on Nick, you know you love me!" Stark was saying with his usual cocky grin, taking a seat a bit away from the others with a relaxed poise.

"No, Stark, I really don't" was the reply from the man with the eye patch that have a surly look on his face, before turning his attention to the others there. "My name is Nick Fury, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, you may refer to me as Director. Now I presume that you were told why you are here?" he went straight to the point; his stare was firm and nonplus.

"My guess is that no one told them anything and they were just lead here to wait for us" Tony interrupt whatever Jane or Erik were going to say without even taking a glance at them.

"Nobody ask you Stark" Fury grunt, starting to feel a vain pop in his head. The man had a knack for tasting his patience more than anyone else and he hasn't even been around him more than fifteen minutes.

"I know, I just feel the need to point out the obvious" he continues looking at them for a moment smirking. "Let me then enlightening you all. You're here because Nick here is a paranoid old man and want to make sure you don't tell anyone, say the press, about the show that came to be here, and the rest you can already guess, yada, yada" he said eloquently moving his hand dismissively before turning to his phone again.

"What Stark means" Fury growl glaring at the billionaire before turning to the people he must deal with beside all the shit he has in his hands, he thought dourly. "Is we are going to discussed how to proceed from here after all you have seen and experience"

And then, Fury explain that they had to keep everything secret from the public and what they thought was the norm for this case; then continue to discuss the founds for Jane investigation and stuff that made Jay have a headache while Darcy let slip snarky reply under her breath that only her cousin could hear, while Jane, Erik and Stark started to talk about scientist stuff that the other two girl barely understood with the input of the Director and Agent Coulson.

When Jay decided that she need to do something to quell the nerves coursing through her veins and the nervous energy she couldn't get rid of, she stood up on a brief pause in the conversation and asks if someone wanted coffee, and immediately went to prepare the beverage for those who wanted one.

Now what happen next was a disaster and one of the most embarrassing moments of Jays' life.

After taking the tray with full cups of coffee to their respective person, the only one left was the one for the Director, and Jay manages to trip with her own two feet clumsily in her nervousness and spilling the black HOT coffee all over the director chest and lap,

There was a pause when nobody moves, the room went suddenly silent and then…

Tony Stark was spilling his coffee out of his mouth over a few papers on the table that he was reviewing with a barking laugh, quietly followed by Darcy snort of amusement; meanwhile, Director Fury told him to shut up to no avail; Stark keep laughing and taking photos of the phenomenal moment as he bluntly put it. And Jay was just there, standing paler than the walls, just wanting to crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment and that was no even counting the fear of making the man mad enough to order a lobotomy on her person. At best.

So, after the billionaire calm himself a few minutes later, they resume the conversation, with Jay's face as red as an apple even under her light tanned skin tone, making herself as little as possible in the chair beside her cousin hoping to die under the Director harsh glaring that was begin alternated between her person and Tony Stark. When Jays' issue came out, she was sure her destiny was worse than death. If the looks from the dark man say something.

"I'll take the kid with me" Tony Stark A.K.A. Ironman blurted out of nowhere. His brown eyes sparkle with amusement and on his lips, were a constant smirk. "I'm sure I'll find something to occupied her with back at L.A"

Darcy look at her cousin with surprise hoping to hear what she had to say about it, but going by the girl face displaying of shock she didn't appear to be able to say anything. The blue eye girl wonders briefly if her cousin was even breathing. Erik and Jane only wonder if the young girl would be fine with the odd scientist genius but neither said anything is not as if they have any real say in the matter.

The director didn't seem too pleased with the interruption but he didn't appear as if he cares one way or another, if the girl kept quiet about what happen there, and make herself scares of his presence in the future, the better for him. And letting Stark have the girl was less responsibility for him to worry about, besides, he though wryly, she even could maintain the genius occupied for a few months top and out of his hair, in a manner of speaking.

"Well then, I guess that is settle, now for the next thing to discuss" Agent Coulson said turning the conversation to another topic, hiding his curiosity under an impassible mask at the unusual actions of Stark. All through the meeting, he has kept an eye on everyone and she has been so far unobtrusive and keep quiet mostly, she looks to him like a good girl and he was wondering what Stark would want with someone like her.

The next thing that Jay knew was that two days later after the meeting, she was saying goodbye to Darcy, Jane and Erik whom would be continuing their research and fining of Thor in the desert with S.H.I.E.L.D help, and then she was begin guided by Tony Stark to his private jet to fly to Los Angeles, California.

"So… what can I do for you Mr. Stark, Sir?" Jay finds herself asking, after a long silence in the cabin of the plane. Her nerves were starting to come out of the shock of the recent days and she didn't know what to make of everything so far. Or of the new position she has find herself in.

"Well for started nothing of this 'Mister Stark' nonsenses, is just Tony, and I have no idea what to do with you, beside ordering you to make me some more coffee" he said not even turning to look at her, just keeping texting in his phone.

"So, I'm just going to make you coffee?" her confusion was evident.

"You do know how to cook, yes?" Tony look at her expectantly, and at her nod, he looks back at his phone. "Good, good! This are fabulous news"

"You do know I have a job back in New York, right?" Jay said biting her lip while her hands fiddle with the seatbelt around her waist. She didn't know what to do anymore with her situation, her job, her little flat or her life. Everything was a mess. "I live there"

"Not anymore, sweetheart" he smirks at her for a moment before typing something else in his phone and turning to look at Jay with a mischievous expression. "As of now you are officially a member of the Stark Company Employers and my official PA. I already put your resignation at your other job and they accept, so you're only working for me!" he said arrogantly, crossing his legs, and arranging himself more comfortably on the seat. "Isn't that wonderful? Ah, and your things are begin transferred to what is gonna be your new home"

"What the hell?!" Jay blurt out stunned, not believing her ears. "You're serious?"

"Why, yes, I think I am cupcake" Tony nod bemusedly at her reaction.

Tony didn't really need her help, not with J.A.R.V.I.S. managing things that he couldn't be bothered about, but he was tired of eating take out all the time and some homemade food would go a great deal to improve his life while working on his projects. Beside not only she has proven to be an amusement at Fury expenses, in the other hand, the spy didn't appear to like her and that was a plus in his books; if things didn't work out he could then give her a job desk at one of the office around the country.

' _Time will tell… and this is gonna be fun_ ' Stark thought turning his attention to his phone and telling the girl to occupy herself with the multiple video games that were present in the jet.

 ******Break******

Jay look at the opening doors of the elevator and though about what her life have become in the spam of a year working for the illustrious genius Tony Stark. She could barely believe that a hole year has pass working with him and for him.

"Hey kid, did you got what I ask?" Tony said going through some files while Pepper has yet to arrive at New York.

"I did, in fact" Jay said smiling fondly at the billionaire taking the bag of doughnuts, and turning to turn on the coffee machine with the special bended she makes for him.

"Magnificent! You're the best, now, gimme some!" Stark went to the bag and almost growl like a hungry animal at the sight of the sweet in the box. "I swear this is heaven" munching on a chocolate one, he turns to look at the girl that has been with him and making his life easier and though to pat himself in the back for a good decision.

Because in the end Tony has been right, her food was incredibly delicious and the coffee a mortal weapon, he didn't know how she did it but everything that she put her mind into, food wise, it turns heavenly; and not only was she good at cooking but apparently, he has discovered a talent of observation and analysis in her to see unconventional thing and ideas where other only see the dull surface. In the end, she has turn to be an asset to him as a person and as an employee.

In the other hand, she as a person was… something. An odd girl with an ability to care for others to the extend to forget about herself, even tho she tends to hide it behind a mask of detachment at least while starting to know a person, because after only three months working for him, he has crack her armor and then, he found himself with the closes thing to a daughter he had.

Even tho sometimes she was a worrywart and nag him to constantly to do things.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jay asks suspiciously narrowing her eyes at him. "Did you manage to piss off Director Fury again? Please tell me you didn't piss off the man again for my sake" she begs grimacing at the thought of the man that has the ability to make her life miserable.

"No, I didn't as a matter of facts, I've been keeping clear of Nick for a while now" Tony said eating another donut this one with strawberry and taking a sip of his new cup of coffee. He moans at the taste in his tongue. "This is what the Gods eat I swear! And you should know if I did, you haven't received a call from the man in black for a while"

"Thank the gods for that!" she snorts turning to prepare her own cup of coffee and taking a donut for herself. "I don't particularly like Fury yelling at me for your misbehavior every time you get on his nerves or do something to piss him off" she mumbles with a groan at the thought of the Director last call, where Tony has done a rare visit for the consultation at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters in D.C.

"The man needs to unwind, be less tens… get laid" at this Tony smirk stuffing his mouth with another donut.

Jay turn from the coffee machine almost cracking her neck in the process to glare at the man sitting at the counter.

"Don't you even dare to suggest such thing at the man!" She said with a thunderous expression on her pretty face. "I swear your as bad as Darcy!" her complain only make the billionaire laugh aloud.

The few times Darcy has been able to visit, was like putting together two chemicals and watching it combust; it was chaos and more than a headache than she has expected. They both were snarky and have the strangest and most crazy ideas, and almost set on fire the house in L.A after getting incredibly drunk one night.

The lesson she has learn was to keep an eye on both when they are in the same vicinity.

"When is Pepper arriving?" the dark hair young woman asks, putting the rest of the donuts away giving the man a vicious glare when he try to grab another one. "No too much sugar for you, you haven't even eaten lunch yet"

"In two hours maybe, given or taken the traffic you do know this is New York after all" he said nonchalantly shrugging and turning to head back to his papers and holograms. "What are we having today for lunch by the way?"

"Mash potatoes with steak and salad" Jay said not even having to think about it, after all she did plan what to make the day before and the meat was already begin soaked in spices.

"Delicious" Tony hummed contently and turn to his work, reviewing some blueprint for one of his division.

"J.A.R.V.I.S be a dear and let me know if Tony grab more donuts without my permission" she said to the AI turning to go to the floor were the main kitchen was, that ironically was one of the first thing built in the New York tower.

"Right way Ms. Zambrano" the AI promptly answer with its British accent.

"This is outrageous! My own AI turning me to the wolves!" Tony complain good naturedly.

"Ha, ha very funny… but J.A.R.V.I.S knows that it is for your health so deal with it" she starts to walk towards the elevator while keeping an eye on Tony. "Beside you can have more donuts after you eat properly, and I'm sure Pepper would take my side" this last thing she said it with a smirk on her face.

"Unbelievable!" he grumbles under his breath but had to hide a smile at the same time.

It was true.

Pepper Potts his girlfriend and CEO of Stark Company most of the time indeed keep the young woman side when the health of her boyfriend was concerned. It was funny to him because at first Pepper hasn't been happy with the arrangement mostly because of how young the girl was, barely out of school and a total stranger; but in the end, both women ended up begin good friends and gang up to making him leave the labs and eat and sleep more than if he has been alone to work by his own accord.

Tony was sure that Pepper though of Jay as a little sister and trust her with things that other will kill off to have. And the same could be said from him, because when she wasn't cooking and nagging at him to take a break and sleep, he most often than not asks her to assist him on the lab and some project, liking a new perspective she could offer or having her putting or checking data.

It was something they have gotten used to after a time. And even tho she couldn't understand the technicalities of what he did, it was obvious she could grasp much more than most people, especially after a good explanation from his part.

By the time that Pepper arrive at the still under construction tower, it was time to eat and eat they did.

"So, is today the day?" Jay asks putting away the plate with silverware and taking a sip of her juice looking expectantly to both Pepper and Tony.

"Hell yes, it is" the comment came with a smug smirk from the genius. "And we are celebrating today with alcohol and take out, no cooking for you tonight" he said when the dark hair girl was about to protest he cut her out with. "It's an order"

"I agreed, you do have to rest from time to time my dear" Pepper adds looking at the young woman who has under a year change both their life for the better, and smile kindly. "Now how about we order sushi?"

And with that the problem was settle.

So, when Jay went down to pay the delivery guy at the front of the building for bringing the food a few hours later, a whole lot order of sushi almost enough to feed a small army, she was surprise to see a black car stops in front of the tower and from it came out Agent Phil Coulson.

"Uncle Phil?" she calls him very confuse as to what he was doing there.

Because of the business between S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony, she has come to interact a lot with Agent Phil Coulson on an almost regularly basis and with time they became friends after the initial reservation; he ends up begin like an adoptive uncle to her and even once buy her the entire Saga of Harry Potter movies and books for Christmas, she has crush him in a hug for it and declare him the best adoptive uncle ever.

"Jay" was all the Agent said with a small smile on his serious face. Even with the circumstances begin as they were, he was happy to see the child again. He has taken to care for the young girl.

"Uncle Phil!" she squeals happily and in her hurry almost drop the food containers trying to hug him. It was a good surprise to see him, given the last time she has set eyes on him was almost three months ago.

"What are you doing here uncle Phil? I didn't know you were coming" she said moving with him inside the building going to the elevator, while he took his phone out and dialed to call someone.

"Unfortunately, is not a pleasure visit" was all he said, not having the clearance to divulge anything to the girl until he has talked to Stark first.

Jay look puzzled but let it drop, over the months she has learn that somethings were confidential and must manage with what info she could get; she was pondering about the sudden visit when she hears J.A.R.V.I.S. saying something about begin overridden, and Coulson speaking.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk" he waited a few seconds most likely hearing a response at the end of the phone and then said. "This is urgent" a few minutes later the door of the elevator opened to show Pepper and Tony, the latter not looking at all happy.

"Security breach. It's on you" Tony said pursing his lips.

"Mr. Stark" Phil put his phone away, looking calmly at the man while the young girl by his side step out of the elevator with a most curious look on her face, but otherwise keep quiet. Just observing.

"Phil!" said Pepper smiling. "Come in!"

"Phil?" Tony mutter furrowing his brow.

"I can't stay" he said walking inside holding the device under his arm, his eyes on the other man.

"His first name is Agent!" Stark point out his expression souring, following the blonde woman.

"Come in! We're celebrating!" she said standing in front of the agent with a cup of champagne in hand.

"Which is why he can't stay" Stark rapidly said. Obviously trying to get rid of the agent to keep celebrating.

"Which is why you needs to look this over" Phil said handing over what look to be a computer of sort. "As soon as possible"

"I don't like to be handed-" he starts to say but was interrupt by Pepper.

"Which is good because I love to be handed things, so let's trade" and change her cup for the computer and then took Tony's drink from his hand and hand him the device. "Thank you!"

Stark look irritated. And Jay was enjoining it while it lasted, after all it was always a show. She got her cup of Jamaican Rose tea on hand and went to get closer to the conversation wondering what it was so important that Coulson had to bargain like that on Tony.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday" he said arrogantly, trying to make him go away.

"This isn't a consultation" the agent said with a straight face.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asks, making Coulson look at her with raised eyebrows. And she immediately tries to cover innocently. "Which I know nothing about!"

Coulson then turns to look at Jay who has been quiet listening all that time, and stare at her intently asking a question none verbally, and she just shrugs and smile sheepishly before taking a sip of the tea, letting him know that she too indeed knew about the secret project. She could recall Tony talking about it one day in the lab and complaining about it like a child that has been denied his toy.

By that point Tony turn around with a snort, while arranging the device in the middle of talking,

"Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify" he said snidely turning to look at the agent and then keep walking to the tablet with the maps and things from the construction.

"I didn't know that either" Pepper said smiling as if they were talking about the weather and not highly guarded secrets.

"Yeah, apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others" he looks at them and then turn activating the computer.

"That I did know" said Pepper and Jay at the same time, making Phil smile a little bit and Tony furrow his brow annoyed at the teaming of the two women against him.

"This isn't about personalities profiles anymore" Phil was back to begin serious again.

"Ms. Potts? Got a second?" Tony call the blonde woman, who excuse herself and went to him, leaving Phil and Jay standing beside each other.

Jay was looking at Coulson with a wondering curious stare taking notice of the subtle way his body portrayed tension and the marks around his eyes were more pronounced, though only someone that really knew him for a while would know his quirk; whatever it was causing him to visit and give Tony work, she thought absentmindedly, it must be very serious. The dark hair girl didn't remember seen him in such a state except maybe a year ago in Puente Antiguo, and that thought rapidly change to something else trying to distract herself, because Jay still didn't want to think heavily about that dark time in the small town that still gives her nightmares.

And just when the dark hair girl was starting to wonder what was taking Pepper and Stark so much time to see, Tony have suddenly a hologram of many information and videos of people fighting put on display; two of which she recognizes as Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, and a friendly but quiet agent called Agent Clint Barton, whom she has encounter from time to time when forced to go to S.H.I.E.L.D for a debriefing from Tony's work… the others she didn't recognize at all.

They all were stunned for a few minutes staring at the holograms in silence.

Vaguely Jay was aware that Pepper and Tony were muttering between themselves, but her attention was focused on the information displayed to them to see. That is until the voice of Stark disrupted her thoughts on the matter.

"Jay, come over here! We got our hands full kid!" Tony said grinning like a mad man. She could see in his eyes that his brain was working a mile a minute the same way as when the billionaire was managing some of his projects. "And Coulson remember to send someone to fetch Jay here after I finish revising these things!" the man only nod.

Meanwhile Pepper and Phil walk back to the elevator, the red hair woman asking him if he was passing by California and him answering that he could drop her there.

Jay in the other hand leave her cup of tea on the table and walking until she is standing beside her boss with curiosity and a bit uncertain about what they were supposed to do with the information presented to them.

"What is that?" she wonders aloud watching him take a blue glowing cub from the hologram and staring at it with a guarded look on his face.

"That is what I'm gonna find out" was the reply Stark give.

 ******Break******

The next day Tony fly away to do something that didn't feel the need to tell Jay what it was about, leaving her with incredible amount of suspicious of his whereabouts. After all, when the billionaire usually does things like that without telling her first it regularly means trouble for her.

With a sigh that was half tired and half nervous the young woman took the elevator to ground floor to wait for the agent who would come get her to the location she was needed to go to or so Coulson has told her in a call that early morning; Jay has prepared the equipment that Tony would require for doing research and a lot of package of her blended instant coffee to prepare in their stay. She made sure to bring her tablet and laptop courtesy of Stark Tech, and spear clothes plus other necessities, amounting in the end a few bags to carry that has been hard to transport downstairs.

She was waiting downstairs dressed in a big beige cardigan over a plain white V neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and grey converse, her bag was dark blue big enough to carry her laptop and other things; the young woman waited until 9 A.M. listening music in her MP3 to distract herself and chatting amiably with J.A.R.V.I.S until the black SUV came from around the block to pick her up and then take her to an open space to board the Quinjet, that was like a plane of sort.

"Oh, my!" Jay whisper quietly before getting down the car and instructing the MIB as she silently call them in her mind, to loaded the equipment in the plane.

It was in those moments when she was inside the plane arranging and securing one of the most delicate machines, when she notice that only one was left and it was a heavy thing; groaning realizing that the only men left were the pilots and those were occupied because the others have left already the young woman got down and went to carry it inside not noticing the new car stopping and two new people stepping down.

Jay was managing to stay upright juggling the heavy weigh in her arms when suddenly she stumbles losing her balance and panicking, knowing surely that she was going down and will hit the ground hard probably damaging the precious thing she was carrying; however, the next moment she felt two hands supporting the object and promptly lifting it off her hands.

"Your all right Ma'am?" a smooth and kind voice asks surprising her.

"Yes, thank you, Sir" Jay said hurriedly looking at the person that have save her from the fall, and promptly falling silent at the sight of him.

The man was tall, six feet two inches tall, width shoulders, blond hair with fair skin and incredible light blue eyes, he was dressed slightly odd, with a light brown leather jacket, a plaid shirt, and trousers. His hair was done in the 40s' fashion and he has an air to him that she just couldn't put her finger on it that scream ' _old fashion'_.

And somehow, she got the feeling that she has seen his face before. But at the moment just couldn't place it.

"Where should I put this thing?" he asks expectantly with a serious expression on his handsome face.

"Oh, right this way Sir" she shows him where to put the heavy equipment inside the Quinjet and promptly secure it with the belts so it won't move. "Thank you again Sir, you really help me out there" her smile was small, somewhat awkward but genuine and he appear to catch that.

"It was not a problem Ma'am" he nods to her smiling slightly.

"Jay I'm sorry they were supposed to help you put all that inside before leaving" Phil Coulson said coming out of nowhere after hanging a call, looking at the young girl with a frown.

"Uncle Phil, Jesus!" the girl squeal very unattractive almost jumpy foot in the air, putting a hand over her heart that was beating incredibly fast from the scare that the man had just give her. "Where did you came from?"

"I just got here with Captain Rogers" He said slowly blinking somewhat curiously at her reaction.

"Who?" now she was looking at him with curiosity, she remembers that name from the archives she has read with Tony the night before.

"Let me introduce you" Phil start obviously eager that the girl meet the man officially. "Capitan Rogers, this is my niece, Jay Zambrano, Jay this is Captain Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America" the agent said proudly and very seriously, letting the girl know that this was a very important person and by the tone alone how much he admired the man.

She looks from him to the tall blond man that tower over her incredible what with her five feet two inches and all; now that the young woman was paying attention and not just stunned by the man, she could notice that her head barely manages to reach his shoulders and he appear to exercise even though the clothes hid some of what she could assume is a good fit body.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Rogers" she said quietly and offer a hand to shake a bit insecure about what to do, she didn't want to embarrass the man that has become like family to her.

Steve Rogers have been until that point in the conversation silent, quietly observing the interaction between the two persons, that in his opinion didn't look alike and turn to the young woman who turn to him again.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Zambrano" he said kindly but firmly, stretching the tiny hand of what as his eyes was a young girl no more than sixteen perhaps.

He was mindful of his strength, after all he could feel in her dainty hold that she wasn't that strong and feel too delicate in his grasp, as if he could break her with the minimum of pressure, which considering his super-human strength was accurate. He watcher with slight curiosity, her voice has a slight accent that he wasn't very familiar with but she spoke clearly in English, so he has half a mind to guess she wasn't originally from United States or spend her childhood in a foreign country; she was petite, slim build with a natural sun kissed tan skin, black hair that was put into a loose bun at the back of her head with some strand and bangs falling on her face framing her deep dark brown eyes like pools.

Overall, she appears to be a kind young woman, if a bit shy.

When Steve let her hand go, Jay was feeling a bit out of sort, for two reasons, one she wasn't keen on touching others unless she was comfortable around said person and even then it wasn't that usual, and two, his warm and gentle hand didn't hide his strength and for some reason it just made her a bit nervous, not that she believes that he would attack her, not at all, if anything she got the impression that he was a person who tend to protect others.

Trying to regain some sense of the moment, she turns to the man she considers her uncle and asks.

"By the way, where are we going Uncle Phil?"

"To the Hellicarrier" and with that ominous answer, he bid them to go aboard in the Quinjet and start the trip once everything was in order.

Jay made herself comfortable in one of the chairs and took out her tablet to re-read a few things and to quell her nerves and trembling hands at the possibilities of encountering the Director and what other things could happen; beside the deal with that guy, Loki, the supposed brother of her friend Thor had her in a tight rope. She was aware that S.H.I.E.L.D had allowed for her to get the information because she has been in direct contact with the God of Thunder.

And because of Tony.

While they were in the air she bit her lower lip to stop herself for bursting out laughing like a maniac with just watching Coulson trying to have a conversation with Captain Rogers, and failing miserably, if his slight stuttering and the slightly uncomfortable expression in the face of the man indicate something; she has kept quiet all that time, not wanting to be a bother, or get in the way.

Then they move near the cabin of the pilots to keep the conversation, near where she has situated herself.

"I-it's such a huge honor having you on board this…" Phil said to the man kind of nervous, but smiling.

"Well… I hope I'm the man for the job" Steve said looking completely serious, all the information that they have provide for him was running through his head.

"Oh, you are!" Phil Coulson said readily still with an eagerness most uncommon in him. "Absolutely" after a few seconds of silence he continue. "Ah… we made some modifications to the uniform… I had a little design input" he adds making the other man look at him curiously.

"The uniform?" he asks, perplex, then add with doubt. "Aren't the strips and stars a little… "here he pauses a bit before adding. "Old fashioned?"

Phil look down for a second to collect his thought and then look at the man again, saying.

"With everything that's happening… and the things that are about to come to light… people might just need a little old fashioned" he states calmly, without noticing the grimace that the young woman made at his words.

They were a bit quiet after that, with Jay staring sullenly at the tablet pondering what the two men has said and wondering what was her part to play in the oncoming storm. That is until Coulson call her attention.

"Where is Mr. Stark, Jay?" Phil asks curiously, grabbing the attention of Steve in the process because of the familiar name.

She groans aloud putting the tablet away in her bag, sighing and crossing her harms under her chest, that was a question that she liked to know too.

"Don't know, apparently he isn't in the mood to be sharing right now, he left this morning and didn't tell me anything more than 'see you later today' and that's was all" she said rolling her eyes at her boss antics. "Tony is… well, you know how he can be like" she shrugs tiredly with pursed lips. "When something is stuck in his brain he barely stops until he has all the answer and can resolve the problem, I don't know exactly what he is after though"

Steve look at them curiously but said nothing, he got that they were talking about Tony Stark, Howards' son, and for what he has read not exactly a model person. It let him wonder what her relationship with the man was.

And it appears that Agent Coulson understood because he explains without begin prompted.

"She is Stark PA" he said affably, with a tiny smile. "Been working for him for a year now, and her food is really good"

At this Steve watch as her face flush pink for the compliment, but she looks undeniable happy if not a bit embarrassed.

Jay bit her lip lightly not knowing how to respond to that and then remember that she brought food with her, a few containers with little snack prepare by herself, and from the bag took out a container with little sweet balls cover in chocolate sprinkles.

"Would you guys wanted to try one?" she asks timidly.

"Aren't those made for Mr. Stark?" Coulson wonder taking one, while passing the container to Steve who very modestly grab one too even though both could see a bit of hesitation in him.

"Well I can share some besides, he kind of deserve it for going AWOL on me" her lips pursed at the thought of her boss missing status.

"They're good" Steve said tasting the sweetness on his tongue, look at her with curiosity that was plain to see. "What are they called?" there was so much new things to learn, and that one was one he liked.

"Brigadeiro" Jay could feel her cheeks warming with what could only be a blush, but it wasn't every day that a living legend compliment her cooking. "I think that in English they are called Chocolate Truffle"

After sharing a few more, the pilots inform them that they were about to land, and effectively a few minutes later they approach what looks to be an aircraft carrier that look huge, in less than five minutes the Quinjet was touching down and they were allowed to descend.

The young woman was looking at everything with open curiosity that was mirrored by Steve Rogers.

"Is this it? Is humongous!" the dark hair young woman exclaims, surprised.

"This is the Hellicarrier" Coulson said proudly, stepping down first and the turn to talk with a few agents that came toward him ordering them to take the equipment to the assigned labs.

Steve got down next taking a fast look around before turning to extend a hand toward the young woman as his good manners required waiting for her to take it, it was second nature to him, but it leave Jay with a puzzled expression.

She stares at him for a bit like she couldn't understand the meaning of his extended hand and when he was about to withhold the gesture in embarrassment recognition flash on her face, surprised and then her eyes alighted with compression before she took his offered hand smiling timidly at him and getting down from the Quinjet more easily than it would have been by her own.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers" Jay voice was low but sincere, and he heard her high and clear.

"Anytime, Miss" He nods seriously feeling himself relax slightly with something familiar, even if it was simply just a gesture.

Then, suddenly walking toward them was an attractive redhead woman; who stops beside them.

"Agent Romanoff" Coulson said. "Captain Rogers and my niece Jay Zambrano"

"Ma'am" Rogers said nodding. Jay only wave her hand a little, too intimidated by the woman to say anything.

"Hi" Natasha Romanoff said, looking briefly at them before focusing in Agent Coulson. "They need you on the bridge they're starting the face trace" she adds to Coulson.

"See you there" Coulson said to the Steve and to Romanoff, and then he was gone, with Jay following him right behind, leaving Steve with the redhead agent.

 ******Break******

Jay was walking behind Coulson wondering still where was Tony, so she actually didn't pay much attention to her surrounding until they arrive to the what looks to be the central, and was instructed to be sits in one of the seats at the crystal table, and with a significant mild glare from the Director that made her shut up about any question or inquiry she could have had for the moment. She figures that she'll have to wait until Tony arrive to make anything of significance, so she only let herself look and learn everything she could while outwardly portraying a curious look.

While checking her phone for the hundred time to see if her irresponsible employer has shown his face out of the face of the earth, but as was expected no message was showing on the screen; with a frown and a sigh the young woman turns her observation to the central. However, to her surprise the fortress starts to suddenly elevate from the water into the air, and her incredulous thought were confirming she wasn't imagining it when Coulson send her message to her phone with a smiling face and an airplane emoji.

A few minutes later, from the same door she has come in came walking in Romanoff, Rogers and another man with a purple shirt and a dark grey jacket and pants that were a bit big for his frame, and she immediately recognize him from Tony's package of information, Doctor Bruce Banner A.K.A The Hulk. _Huh, this is about to get interesting_ , she thought to herself, perking a little bit in the seat.

Her avid eyes follow them into the room, watching curiously the nervous and a little erratic behavior of the good Doctor, and the amazed look show in the Cap face when he looks around the place; clearly impress about it, and all the technology in it, she was sure very different from the one in his time.

And then the Director command to start vanishing, and the next thing she and the other two men knew was that the Hellicarrier start vanishing in the air, and not only she was surprise, it's looks like the Cap was too.

"Wicked!" she whispers deciding that Tony was to be informed of it as soon as she finish giving him a sermon.

And then the Director turn to look at them, with a clear smug expression on his usual stern face.

"Gentlemen" he said, and then look at Jay with a bit of reluctance. "Miss" it was clear for her that he still wasn't fond of her.

And the next thing she knew, Cap Rogers was giving him what looks like ten bucks, while Fury look smug and the blond man keep looking around the place. Then the Director went to shake hands with the Doctor.

"Doctor, thank you for coming"

Dr. Banner look at his hands with doubt but ultimately shook it slowly and said.

"Thanks for asking nicely" he pause and then. "So… um… How long am I staying?"

"Once we got our hands on the Tesseract"

"How are we with that?" he asks starting to walk with the Director, and Jay follow them with a glance.

What came next was a talk about gamma rays and all other stuff that Tony would have understood more than her, but she got the gist about it. When the redhead took the doctor to the designed lab for him to find the blue cube, as she was calling it in her head, the Director occupied himself with others things and didn't pay her any mind, so she got up and slowly stroll bout the terminal with upmost curiosity and finally went beside her adoptive uncle, who was talking with the Cap about signing his Captain America trading cards, she found it cute and kind that he accepted to do it.

"It's a vintage set" Coulson appear to not be able to contain himself, but she mused that she would be like that if she ever meets Orlando Bloom or Lee Peace. "Took me a couple of years to collect them all" and then he adds something else before begin interrupted by Agent Sitwell about a match found of Loki.

"He's not exactly hiding" Sitwell said.

By that point she has come to stand beside the blond man in her way to her uncle, so he hears her mutter confusedly.

"How odd… I wonder why isn't he hiding?"

Steve look at her curiously too before his attention begin called by the Director.

"Captain… your up" he said seriously.

"Good luck, Captain Rogers" Jay whisper so only he could hear with a slight smile on her lips, to which he spears her a glance and a small smile too.

The Captain nod to Fury and turn to go, with her watchful and curious gaze on him, and then to the screen where the face of the so-called Loki of Asgard was displayed. It made her furrow her brow in concentration, he physically looks kind of like Thor has describe him, but there was a look in his eyes, bluer than his supposedly originally green that confuse her. But she shrugs it off for the moment and went to sit and grab her phone to try and contact Tony and surf the internet for more information regarding Norse Mythology.

 ******Break******

Back from Germany at the Quinjet, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were discussing the events, or more like Rogers was suspicious of the easy way it happens and Stark was boosting his arrogance of it.

"I don't remember it begin so easy" Steve said, remembering the words of the girl back then.

They argue back and forth for a bit, until J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupt them.

"Sir, you have a call" the AI said with his cool and calm British accent.

"If is the press again…" Stark start annoyed, but again was interrupted, but not by the AI, no this was a feminine voice.

"Antony Stark were the hell have you been?!" Jay voice sound in the room gaining almost every attention to be directed to them. "You been almost twenty-four hours out of my radar, no call, not even a message, I have to force J.A.R.V.I.S to pass on the call because you forgot to contact me! You, irresponsible man!"

Rogers lift an eyebrow surprise by the reprimand of the young girl to a full grow man like Stark, but he couldn't hide that it amused him to see the sour expression of the other man at the talk he was receiving from someone younger than him and in front of these people.

"Jay dear, now is not the time-" he started to say but was interrupt again by her.

"Don't you 'Dear' me Stark!" she growls annoyed. "What were you doing anyway? Director Fury been hounding me over you whereabouts for a time now and he isn't looking happy every time I have to tell him that I don't know where you are because you been suspiciously quite this entire time!" the aggravation could be heard loud and clear. "Are you even coming to our location right now?"

"Yes, I am" Tony sigh, rolling his eyes. "And tell Fury to get lost and not bug you off or something"

"Are you high? If I tell him that I would probably never see the light of day again!" even through the phone she sounded alarmed. "Just please get here soon, I'll be waiting" and with that the call was off.

"Damn… Well, I'll have to tell Fury to get down from his high horse or something" he wonders airily before shrugging and continue with the discussion. Until they start hearing thunder around the aircraft.

"What's the matter? Scare of a little lighting?" Roger asks their captive, no expecting an answer.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Loki said looking around.

Stark turns to look at Rogers, and then there was a loud 'thud' on top of the quinjet and the thing move for a moment out of order. Immediately the Cap and Ironman move to suit up correctly and Stark started to open the back door and walking toward it.

"What are you doing?" Rogers asks loudly to be hear over the wind.

And right there a man stood long red cap and blond, looking at Ironman, when Tony went to attack the tall blond man punch him with a hammer and sent him sailing toward Steve, toppling them over in the process. In the next second the stranger took Loki by the neck and in the next blink of an eye they went sailing out in the storm.

 ******Break******

Jay leave the central to go to the lab were the Dr. Banner was working after the call to Tony to cool down her temper and so far, have had an amiable time with the man, who was quiet and unassuming and didn't boss her around like Tony usually did, so she decided to help him a bit in what she could; they were on it for a bit when they turn around to one of the window glass and watch as a couple of armed guards were taking a tall thin black hair man somewhere, she notice his strange clothes and her heart start hammering in the chest, that without a doubt must be Loki. And again, she got the feeling that something was amiss… the way his eyes shine and the little smile in his pale face… something about him was wrong but she could not put the finger on it, it didn't match the description of the younger brother that Thor has told her about so long ago.

After they has left, one agent came to get them, and they follow him to the central and sit at the table, she wondering what just happen. A little after they arrive there, the redhead, with the captain and Thor came through a door and only two of them sat down, Thor didn't appear to notice her, too deep in his thought to really look at his surrounding, and she just look at them all and mused. Then at the table a screen appears a video that start to show, it was the Director talking to Loki in a glass caged, and the more she listens the more it unsettles her.

"Oh… it burns you to have come so close" Loki said in a mocking voice. "To have the Tesseract… to have power…" his glossy blue eyes look at him, like he knew something they didn't. "Unlimited power… and for what?" he asks his expression passive again. Then he smirks looking the directly at the camera. "A warm light to human kin to share" his attention then turns to the Director again. "I've meant to be reminded what real power is"

Fury give what could be consider a smile or as close to one as he could, before turning around and start walking out of there.

"Well let me know when real power wants a magazine or something" he said clearly mocking the God.

They were silent for a few minutes after the connection was cut off, that is until Dr. Banner speak.

"It really grows on you, isn't it?"

"Loki's gonna drag this out" Rogers said. "So… Thor, what's his play?" he asks the other blond man, taking the girl sitting beside him out of her musings.

Thor thought for a moment before answering.

"He has an army called the Chitauri…" he starts to explain what they were and what the plan was.

"An army?" Steve asks, lifting his brow, not knowing what to think for a moment. And then turn to look at the redhead. "From outer space"

"So, he is building another portal" Banner said taking his glasses off. "That why he need Erik Selvig for"

"Selvig?" Thor said at the same time Jay gasp surprised. "Erik?!"

"He's an Astrophysics" Banner said, looking at Jay curiously for her outburst.

"He is a friend" Thor said, and then turn to look at the girl who has speak before, and show surprise to see who it was. "Lady Jay!" for a moment he smiles genuinely.

"Thor!" she beams standing and throwing herself at him for a warm hug, to the surprise of the others present.

Thor grab her by the waist and lift her out of the ground, happy of seen a friendly face between strangers, but was too eager and forgot his strength and her frail human body and squish too tight in his happiness of watching one of his Midgardians friends.

"Thor!" she said barely audible, her dangling legs moving desperately. She could feel her bones cracking a bit "I can't breathe!" she squeals patting him on the back to let her go.

"Oh, I apologize! I forgot sometimes I'm too strong!" he said with shame in his face letting the girl go, and then rapidly holding her arms for she was toppling to the floor form the abrupt let go, her legs were like Jell-O.

"No matter big guy, I should have remembered" Jay said taking big gush of breath, traying to find oxygen enough to not pass out right then and there. "Thought I'm still glad to see you again"

"Likewise, Lady Jay" the big blond nods, smiling slightly.

"So, coming back to business…" Natasha Romanoff said somewhat amuse by the show but not letting it show at all, she continues seriously. "Loki has him under some kind of spell, with one of ours" she turns to look the other way.

The Captain then starts talking about Loki and then Banner intervene, saying.

"I do not think we should be focusing on Loki, this guy's brain is full of cats. You can smell crazy on him" still he keeps playing with his glasses.

Thor immediately took offence at those world, and Jay was silently happy that he defended his brother like that, she thought that maybe he would be willing to listen to her about the matter with Loki.

"He killed eighty people in two days" Romanoff said with a straight face.

"He's adopted" Thor said immediately. And Jay flinch at his words, only Steve notice this, but dismiss it the next moment when Banner started to talk and then came Tony accompanied by Coulson. Of course, Stark came talking a mile a minute of what was needed for the stabilization of the portal.

"No hard feelings Pointbreak" he said to Thor patting him in the arm, like It was nothing, and making Jay purse her lips and look at the ceiling like asking for patience. "You got a mean swing" and keep talking about what Loki wants to make the portal.

"That man is playing Galaga!" he suddenly said pointing at Sitwell. "Thought we wouldn't notice… but we did!"

Steve raise his brow surprise, the others just roll around with the antics of the genius man, and Jay just wanted to hit him or hid herself in a dark corner and pretend that she didn't knew him at all.

"Fury even could see this?" he asks looking at the controllers.

"He turns" said Maria Hill another agent with a straight face.

"Exhausting" Tony commented with his usual tone of mockery. And keep explaining his point about the portal.

"When you became an expert in thermo-nuclear astrophysics?" Hill asks him doubtful.

"Last night" he said matter of fact. When she looks at him with a raised eye brow, he adds. "The packaged, Selvig's notes" he adds something else and then complain. "Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Banner add what it would be done to the cub to reach an equilibrium.

"Unless Selvig has manage to figure how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect" Tony said and Banner add another input to it that leave many in the room with confuse looks. "Finally, someone to speaks English!" Stark point to the doctor like a child with a toy.

"Is that what just happen?" Rogers asks to no-one in particular.

"Is good to meet you, Dr. Banner" Tony said shaking hands with the doctor. He compliments him in his work and then add. "And I'm a huge fan on how you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster!" he said flippantly, to that she could not help it.

"Thanks" was all Bruce said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Bloody hell" Jay groans facepalming herself, before glaring at the genius in disapproval crossing her arms over her chest. "Tony, please" she was one step from begging him to stop behave like a child.

"Jay, so good to see your cupcake!" Tony grins at the girl with a brilliant smile and a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm here now so Fury could stop pestering you now, you don't have to thank me thought!"

" _Oh, Dios!_ *" she groans hiding behind her hands, feeling a migraine starting just by standing there. "Please stop!" right that instant she only wanted that the Earth swallow her whole and disappear.

"What?! One would have thing that after a year of working for the awesome me you'll be used to my antics now" he snorts, with a fake offended look on his face.

"Tony!" Jay hiss by his side, grabbing his sleeve to try and stop him from going in on a tangle of words and end up offending someone else.

"Kids!" Nick Fury said annoyed by the back and forth discussion of the two of them. "Back to business!" he then turns to Bruce. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him"

Until that moment everybody else was surprise and amuse by the behavior of the little girl and the billionaire playboy antics but decided to concentrate in what they have in their hands. Rogers was a bit surprise by their attitude around each other, but should have known better, what with the call in the Quinjet.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon" Steve said seriously looking at them.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys" Fury said nonplus.

"Monkeys? I do not understand" Thor said confuse by the talk. Jay bit her lip to stop the laugh at his bewildered expression.

"I do!" Steve suddenly said, lifting his hand looking proud of himself. Tony only roll his eyes at the captain, and Jay shot him a glare to shut up. "I understood that reference!"

"Should we play Doctor?" Tony said to Banner.

"This way" Banner said turning to show him the way.

"Ms. Zambrano" Fury turn to her with an intense gaze before she could follow the two scientists.

Jay froze and then turn to look at him with wide eyes, immediately standing as tall as she could and as still as was possible, her nerves around the Director were totally fair, after all they both still remember the incident of the cup of coffee roughly a year ago.

"Yes, Sir?" her voice was a bit insecure, and everyone in the room took notice of it.

"Make sure that Stark is kept in line" he said mildly, still looking at her in the eyes.

"With all due respect, Sir…" she swallows a bit hard, before saying. "But I can't promise that he will behave"

Fury give her the stinky eye. Steve and Thor narrow their eyes at the confrontation, neither like the tone the Director was using on her.

"Let me rephrase that for you… Keep Stark out of trouble, am I understood, Ms. Zambrano?" he said slowly and practically towering over her.

"But, Sir I…" she tries again to be brave and face the Director but her hands tremble and she was suppressing the need to bolt after Tony.

Fury narrow his eye, glaring at her with an intensity that would make a lesser man wet his pants, thought he was mildly impressed she hasn't yet faint or something. Thought things have to happen, and he needed Stark leashed and not begin the noisy bastard he tended to be.

"Now Ms. Zambrano!" he commands in a deadly voice, that finally scared the living shit out of her in a second.

"Yes, Sir!" she squeals in a high-pitched tone and turn around practically running after Tony and Banner out of the room. Yelling behind her. "See you later Thor!"

"That wasn't very nice, Director" Steve said looking at him with a frown, not liking the tactic the man uses with the young girl. He hates bullying of any type and he clearly watch the black man bully the young girl to do his bidding.

"I would advise you not to repeat that while I'm here, Man of Fury" Thor told him crossing his arms and narrowing his gaze on the eye patch man. "She is a friend of mine, and a dear one at that, I don't take kindly to those who threaten my friends and love ones" the warning was loud and clear to all in the room.

"It was necessary; you don't want Tony Fucking Stark running around here causing trouble" he said nonplus to them. "And for some reason that I don't get, he listens to her most of the time"

Steve stood from the chair and after nodding toward the people in the room turn and left, with the intention of going to find the girl and see if she was alright, thought he didn't have to go far seen as after only a few minutes of walking in the hallway he found her standing there watching from a window the Agents in the lower level moving some boxes and other things.

"Are you okay Ms. Zambrano?" He asks her standing a few steps from her, thought she apparently haven't hear him coming seen her jumping at his voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you" he grimace, feeling bad for her.

"No, no… it's fine… I'm fine really… I just thought it was the Director coming to yell at me once more" she put her hands over her racing heart and took a deep breath to calm herself. When she saw him frowning at her words she smiles slightly. "He doesn't like me much, I'm afraid"

"It still doesn't give him reason to yell at you or bully you into anything" Steve wasn't happy, but still tried to keep his disapproval at a minimum, not wanting to scared her more or anything, she was one of the people he has been able to talk to since awakening that didn't treat him like a celebrity of sort.

"I know… but there isn't anything to do about it, I will just try to keep Tony from doing something I will regret later and maybe avoid the Director the rest of my stay here" the last she told it more to herself than for him. "The Boss of the MIB isn't someone to mess around with, I wish I could tell him no but I prefer to keep myself out of his path"

"MIB?" the blond blink, looking at her in confusion.

"Men in Black… you know, the movies? Dark suit, fighting with aliens and pretty much doing what S.H. .D. does every day… MIB?" Jay said slowly, but the more she describes it the more the tall man appear lost. "Haven't you seen it, Captain?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss" he shook his head, not for the first time feeling completely lost on this time he found himself in. "There is much that I apparently have miss this past 70 years"

"That's strange, I thought S.H. .D. would have update you on the happenings of the modern world" she mutters with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest pondering for a second the situation. "Well, if you would have agreed to it I could put up a list of films and other things that you could look into when this is over… it just mundane things, but it certainly help when other speak with references on pop-culture" she offers rethinking it the second the suggestion left her lips, because he was Captain America, and surely someone else better capable could teach him those thing instead of a PA that was more like the housekeeping and nanny of a billionaire.

Steve actually perk up at the idea.

Up until now the Agents while friendly and efficient had only taught him how to work the internet and the very basic of things in his apartment so he could get by, but beside that they have leave him pretty much on his own and he has done what he could to research on the time he lost but there where too much to learn and much he didn't understand at all.

"Thank you, I really appreciate the offer, I only hope is not a bother to you or anything" Steve smile a bit embarrass, putting his hands in his pants pockets. "I don't want to impose on you and your work with Stark"

"No that's alright, I basically only cook for him five days at week and make sure he gets to sleep from time to time and check on him regularly to make sure he hasn't die down at his lab" Jay shrugs, looking once more to the Agents, before turning to the man standing beside her and smile at him. "I'm more the Housekeeper than an actual PA and occasionally his 'Flying Monkey' really" her hands make quotation mark while she rolls her eyes a bit.

"I still appreciated it" his light blue eyes remain on her small form, thinking that she appears to be a kind girl if a bit on the shy side.

Just then Jay's phone goes off and the dark hair girl rapidly grabs the device looking at it to read the message and sigh in exasperation, before turning to look at the Cap again with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Cap, I have to go, duty calls" she grimaces slightly, really feeling sorry for cutting the conversation short with the calm and kind man. "I will make the list and if you ever are in New York near Stark Tower sometime maybe I can introduce you to more pop-culture things that you ought to know"

"I would really like that, Ms. Zambrano" He smile genuinely at her, nodding in accordance to the offer.

"Just Jay is fine Captain, when someone calls me by my last name it reminds me of Director Fury" Jay almost shiver at the thought of the intimidating man in black leather.

"Then just call me Steve" he feels the need to say it, thought he was usually very polite especially with women because of his upbringing, he found himself to be comfortable around this strange girl.

 ******Break******

Jay was sprawl into a chair with a Stark-Tablet checking some information and balances that the two brilliant man need, letting them talk their science and just catching from time to time what the meaning was. And then Tony was talking to Banner about visiting New York.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke the Harlow" Banner said checking some data about the scepter.

"Well, I promise stress free environment" Tony walk around the Doctor and add "No surprises" before pinching him with a pointy thing that gives electricity.

"Ow!" Bruce exclaim, turning to look at him like he was out of his mind.

"Tony! OMG!" Jay look at him agape.

"Nothing" Stark said to the doctor ignoring for the moment the young woman.

"Hey! Are you nuts?!" Steve came through the door looking at Tony the same way the girls has done. But the genius keeps talking a mile a minute ignoring the blond man. "Is everything a jock to you?" Rogers asks not amuse at all with the antics of the man, lips in a fine line.

"Funny things" Tony said pointing at the cap with the pointy object in a flippant tone.

"Threaten the safety of everyone on this ship it isn't funny" he said seriously. "No offence Dr. Banner" he said to the other man, realizing how that may sound.

"It's all right, I wouldn't have come if I couldn't handle pointy things" Banner said keeping checking his data. Stark said something else and the cap retail.

"And you need to focus on the problems" he said sternly, startling to lost the patience with the billionaire.

"You think I'm not?" Stark asks, before starting. "Why Fury calls us? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us?" he questions no one in particular.

"You think he's hiding something?" Steve asks gazing at him with a bit of doubt, thought in the outside he was impassive.

"He is a spy. Captain, he is THE SPY" he argues. "His secrets have secrets" he adds eating something out of nowhere. "It's bothering him too, and her I may add" he signals to Banner and then to Jay.

"Ahh…" Banner look flustered and out of his depth, for a moment. He didn't want to get involve in that mess any more than finding the cube and leaving in peace "I just want to finish my work here…"

"Doctor?" Roger question with a look and his voice.

Banner sigh, thinking a bit before answering. Jay was acutely aware of the conversation, biting her lip unconsciously.

"'A warm light for all man kin'" he took his glasses off before continuing. "Loki's jab to Fury about the cube"

"I heard it" Steve interrupt.

"Well I think it was meant for you" Bruce signal to Tony. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the Tower is still all over the news"

"Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Rogers start saying but stop for a moment at seeing the annoyed expression of Stark, then continue. "Building in New York?"

Bruce explain that the building would maintain itself for its own power source, and probably would sustain itself by a year or so, looking at Tony for confirmation.

"It's just the prototype" Tony shrug. "I'm kind of the only energy clean right now" he explains to the blond.

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in the project of the Tesseract? what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner wonder.

"I should probably be looking into that, once my decryption program finishing braking into S.H.I.E.L.D. secure photos" Tony said off handedly like it was something normal for him to do, and to be fair it was.

"Oh, bloody hell… I'm so in trouble!" Jay groans hitting her head with the back of the chair, already hearing in her mind the yelling she'll receive from the man in charge.

"I'm sorry did you say-?" Rogers start indignantly but was cut off again by Stark.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. been running it since I got in the bridge" he said shrugging. "In a few hours we'll known every little dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever trying to hide" Stark offer the cap some snack but it was refused with a firm look.

"And you're confuse why they didn't want you around" Steve said to him sternly, wondering internally how someone as kind and timid as the young girl could work with Stark.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" he asks mockingly. "Is historically not awesome"

"Loki's trying to whine us up" Rogers said looking at the two men. "This is a man who means to start a war, if we don't stay focused he will succeed" he looks again at them, trying to make them understand the precarious situation they were in. "We have orders; we should follow them"

"Following's is not really my style" Tony said eating more snacks, flippantly in his manners.

"Your all about style, aren't you?" Cap asks the genius, narrowing his light blue eyes on him.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A – wearing a spangly outfit and B – not of use?" he asks with that tone of his that tell people that they are idiots.

"Tony!" Jay gasps standing from her seat staring at him in aggravation not for the first time in that day. She knew he tended to be a prick most of the time, but that was beyond rude even for him.

"Steve" Banner called. "Tell me none of this smell a little funky to you?"

Rogers turn to look at Tony from top to bottom, and then turn to look at Jay who still look unhappy with the situation, especially with Tony's attitude thought this one appears to ignore her completely for the moment.

"Do you think the same as them?" he asks her directly, with curiosity.

She was startled by the question, usually no one asks for her opinion, at least not very often these days; she bit her lip unsure of what she should say or if say something at all. Jay didn't like fights and dispute, especially between friends and comrades and considering they were in a place owned by S.H.I.E.L.D. it wasn't wise for unimportant people to start pestering against said agency.

"Jay?" Steve insisted, looking at her intently but calmly waiting for a response. She sighs before finally answering him, conscious of the two other men looking at her too.

"I think is a little bit strange that the Director didn't ask Tony for his input in this project of his, putting aside the fact that he isn't particularly easy to go along with and the fact the Director is not overly fond of Tony for many reasons" here she frown at Stark again to make a point. "Tony is part of a consultant program of S.H.I.E.L.D. however unwilling he is most days to do so… is a bit out of sort that no one ask for his opinion in all this time" Jay start to a nervous walk around the room, her brain working all the information she got until that moment. "I don't think that Director Fury tell us everything until it is absolutely necessary and never told it completely… I don't think he get to be the head of this organization by begin nice and hand out cookies" she look at the three men to see if they were following her line of thinking, for her it was as simple as that.

"Secrecy is very important to grow, even if we don't particularly like it, you don't go busting around what you have, particularly in this type of organization" she pause to take more breath, hand twisting in an obvious show of how uncomfortable she was. "But again, unless you really don't want the people that work for you to know somethings is either for two reasons" here she stood in the middle of the room, looking at either man in the eyes; Tony was smirking at her with something akin to begin a proud father, Bruce was nodding along and Steve was only quiet and listening to her intently as he was in the start. It was disconcerting to her. "One – You do not trust them to keep it quiet or they aren't high enough in the rank of the company to know, which in this case doesn't apply, you were after all called to help and are his first defensive line. Or Two – he didn't want you to know because either you won't like it or won't approve of what he is doing" she finishes, biting her lip nervously by the silence of the room. "But really what do I know? I could be wrong thought" she shrugs, sitting again in her chair kind of exhausted from the talk. "In the end it's all really on what you think, I suppose"

Steve keep his pensive glace on her for a few seconds more actually thinking about her words, before turning to Tony and narrowing his eyes at him.

"Just find the cube" and with that he turns and walk out.

Rogers stop outside for a moment, thinking really hard in what the two men and the young girl has said, everything was sound prove and based in logic, he could not deny that. It still surprises him that someone so young as she looks to be could come up with something so concrete about that. But it shouldn't after all Peggy Carter has been a brilliant woman, so it should be possible that others even from this time could possess a sharp mind. And with all that rolling around in his mind, he took the decision to go and investigate on his own.

 ******Break******

Tony went out after a conversation with Dr. Banner about the 'Big Guy' and how that could be a reason for it. She has listen quietly to them not saying anything but silently nodding, begin in accordance with Tony about it. She was currently checking some data when Banner spoke.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"Uh?" she said confuse looking at him curiously.

"Every other person except for Tony, and you look at me like a time bomb, waiting to explode" he said quietly, his chocolate brown eyes looking into her dark brown's. "Why is that? Aren't you afraid that I turn into the Other Guy?" he asks.

"Well is no point to worry about it, if it happens well then… that's it, there is nothing I can do about it, it would be as it should" she shrugs, sending some more data to Tony computer distractedly. "I could die crossing the street or falling down stairs… and this is a real possibility seen as I am terribly clumsy, but the point is Dr. Banner that certain things are out of our control, so there is no point to try to worry about it, at least that's what I think… and you look to me like a good and kind guy who only want to help" she smiles at him warmly, shyly. "Because I'm a very self-conscious person, I tend to read people before approaching them and the thing is I'm not uncomfortably around you, so your good in my books" with that she turns and continue with the data entry and classification, adding. "To me your another human begin that deserve respect and not begin shunned by others for something you can't really help"

"Huh" was all he could said to that.

She was a curious girl, and he was starting to see what was the thing that Tony Stark like about her to keep her around for so long and to actually listening to her when she tells him when he is out of line, that was most of the time to be fair. And he has notice that she has a sharp and logic mind, not at the same lever of intelligence as Stark and himself but her logic has proven that she wasn't a stupid girl.

But she has low confidence and self-esteem that only could be product of something happening in her past… but he wasn't a person to pry into others business and the faster he finishes his work the faster he could get out and be on his own way.

Then Tony Stark came back and they continue with their work.

 ******Break******

Jay left the room where Tony and Bruce were working, if she didn't take a break soon she would have an aneurism from seen so many data and numbers and things there, so she went to get something to drink and eat and then went Thor hunting, to talk with her long time no see friend. She found him in the central talking with Coulson.

She starts going to them when Nick Fury suddenly step out of nowhere and start talking to them about Loki and what must be done to get information out of him.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asks the Director suspicious of the talk, he hasn't forgotten the attitude of the man toward his young friend.

"I'm asking what are you prepare to do?" Fury said look at the God directly in the eyes.

"Loki is a prisoner" Thor state.

"And why do I feel that he is the only person on this boat who really wants to be here?" he questions the blond man.

Jay froze hearing those words, something was off and she has known it since the start of all this, something to do with Loki and his erratic behavior. It just didn't fit in her head all the information she has from what Thor told her about his little brother and the man that turn out in the planet, it just didn't make sense. With that in mind she turns around and head back to the provisionary lab and took her laptop asking J.A.R.V.I.S. for all the photo shoots from the Agents that have been controlled and start to do a new research that no one has bother to do or care to.

She was going to find out what the hell was going on with the current God of Mischief that they have in their hands. Her mind keeps telling her that they were missing something important in the equation.

' _I guess I'll be the new Sherlock Holmes around here'_ she thought with dark humor to herself and immerse into the information, adjusting her purple glasses on her nose.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this mess of a story and I'll be waiting for your reviews! 3**


End file.
